


The Pick-Up Line Contest

by SailorGoat



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M, i guess??, michael is a radio host, radio au?, terrible pick up lines ahead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 05:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17380664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorGoat/pseuds/SailorGoat
Summary: Michael has a radio show and Ted is a big fan. So what happens when Ted decides to enter a contest with his best pick-up lines?





	The Pick-Up Line Contest

**Author's Note:**

> This is honestly the first time I've ever written a fanfic so please be kind.

It was late, really late, maybe around two in the morning? Ted should really go to sleep, was the point here, and yet he was wide awake. Blueprints and mechanical parts were splayed out on his worktable, with just about every flat surface in the workshop looking pretty similar. He’d been working this project all day, but he was certain that he was so close to a breakthrough on actual functioning hoverboard technology. And when he did finish it? Well, not only would it be incredibly helpful for transportation, but it would be cool as fuck in general. And thus? He’d been spending the last… How long has he been at this? A quick look at the clock let him know that he had been in here for a good twelve hours now. But that was okay, he stopped for a little while to eat a snack so he’s healthy enough.

Yellow tinged goggles were moved up to rest on top of his head as he took a moment to look over what he’d done so far without the goggles’ HUD display distracting him. As he did this, the song on the radio faded out and was soon replaced by the voice that had kept him company on more late nights like this than he could really count. See, most of the time he would just listen to his Ipod, which was more than filled with his favorite songs, or just songs that helped him to get into a working mood. After all, what could get a man in the right mood better than some good ol’ Beyonce? Not much. But see, starting at eleven, one of the local stations was hosted by someone that just went by Booster Gold, though apparently his actual name was Michael.

Now, Ted liked to think of himself as being pretty smooth with ladies. Sure, the ladies and anyone who had ever met him might disagree, but he liked to think this way. The thing was, he usually didn’t feel much attraction to guys. He could agree that some guy was hot, or funny, but he usually didn’t end up crushing on them. Much less be this hopelessly hooked on some guy that he’d only ever heard the voice of over the radio. And yet here he was, always switching to the radio once the clock struck eleven just so he could hear Booster talk. As he started to talk, Ted opted to go back his work, letting Booster’s voice become a pleasant background to his tinkering. He was, however, distracted once again when he heard the mention of a contest.

“Alright folks, we’re getting pretty deep into the witching hour and I’ll bet most of you are ready to turn in, I know I am. But before we go, let’s have one last contest! The rules of this one are simple..” that gorgeous voice started, somehow still sounding energetic even at this hour.  
Booster’s station did random contests a lot, usually for prizes like cash or concert tickets. Being a billionaire, Ted didn’t really need to enter contests like that. It’d just be wasteful, you know? So usually he would just let these things fade into background noise, but he was curious what it was this time. Probably another one where you have to listen for a secret word or whatever. That’s what it usually was.

“It’s a pick-up line contest! That’s right, I want to hear you guys’ best pick-up lines, and let’s see if any of you can sweep me off my feet. Just call-” And then he listed the number, along with some rules about the contest along with the prize, though Ted wasn’t really listening to the prize part of that. His hand was practically moving on it’s own as he started to dial the number, with it already ringing before he realized what he was doing. And what was he doing? He never entered these contests, and he didn’t even have any good pick-up lines! Just… Something about getting to flirt with Booster Gold without it being weird was really calling to him. But this was just dumb! He was going to make a fool of himself doing this. His finger hovered over the end call button, about to press it before it was suddenly answered. Oh god. 

“Hey there, you’re on air with Booster Gold! Got a name?” Booster asked, waiting for Ted’s reply.

“My name’s Ted.. Nice to talk to you?” he said awkwardly, not entirely sure what he was supposed to say other than his name.

“Nice to meet you too, Teddy. So, let’s hear your best pick-up line, I’m all ears!”

Ted froze for a moment, having not even thought of a pick-up line to use. “Uh- Are you a cucumber- Wait no, let me try again. If you were a vegetable, you’d be a cutecumber.” he managed to stammer out, then felt his whole world crash down when he was greeted with a moment of silence followed by laughter. 

“Oh man, that’s a good try, buddy. You kinda ruined it with the beginning though. Want to try again?” Booster asked when he finished laughing. Ted frowned and narrowed his eyes, now determined. 

“I’m missing vitamin U, think you can help me out?”

“Pretty decent, I’ll give you that. Is that your final entry?”

“I’ve got one more. If you were a Transformer you’d be Optimus Fine.” Ted said, gaining a bit more confidence by that point. It earned another laugh from Booster, at least.

“Okay, wow, you’re totally a nerd. I bet you wear glasses. Anywho, I have to move on to the next caller but we’ll let you know if you won!” Booster said, giving Ted a chance to say goodbye before hanging up. From there, the next while was spent with various callers shooting pick-up lines of varying degrees of actual smoothness. Ted just let that fade into background noise again, getting back to tinkering while trying to quell the redness in his face. Unsurprisingly, someone else ended up winning that contest, and he waited until the broadcast was over to actually stop his working. He was distracted, however, when his phone started to ring, displaying an unknown number to him. Confused, he answered it and was surprised by the all too familiar voice on the other end.

“Hey, it’s Michael- Or Booster, I guess. Uh, this might be kind of weird but I was wondering if you wanted to go out sometime? This is Ted, right?” he asked, sounding just slightly nervous. It threw Ted off enough that it took him a good few moments to regain his senses.

“Hello..? You’re still there, right?” Michael asked, so Ted quickly shook himself out of it.

“Yes! Sorry, yes I’m here. I’d love to go out sometime. When are you free?” he asked, smiling in a way that he was sure looked idiotic and yet he couldn’t bring himself to care.


End file.
